The Chances
by some bored writer
Summary: Out of the 7.3 billion people on earth Kevin just happens to be the one at the wrong place at the wrong time. (rated t to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey loyal readers i just wanted to let you know that i am taking a break from my other fanfic (Lost fusion) if you haven't checked it out please do it's my first one, It's not done yet so please put down a review as to how i can make it better anyway for the awesome people who have followed me to this journey thank you so much for all the support and i hope you like this one as much as the other. Now then**

 **Pearl: " Can you just hurry up already"**

 **Amethyst: " Yea im starting to get bored here"**

 **Garnet: "..."**

 **Peridot: " This is a waste of my time"**

 **Lapis: " why am i even here?"**

 **Blue Diamond: " Are you my next contract?"**

 **Yellow Diamond: " Another stupid Story" *walks off***

 **Black Diamond: " If you don't put me in this story i will rip you to shreds"**

 **?: " Worthless excuse for a race pfft"**

 **Morion: " hey writer im here t-" ( NO DON'T YOU DARE)**

 **Morion:" ok ok calm down I'll leave"**

 **o.o**

 **Shall We Begin?**

* * *

Kevin opened his eyes to be back in his room, the early dawn light peering through the blinds of the window witch seemed to be what woke him up.

He sighed got up and swiftly got dressed.

Kevin was always the first one in his family to wake up giving him free reign of the house for about two hours before the others took over.

Except this morning he grabbed his phone popped in some earbuds and walked outside.

His was his Father's birthday today, well sort ave it was pretty much a get together of his closet friends.

Kevin was intraverted by nature so he wanted to leave as soon as possible as to not get stuck in a awkward conversation with someone he hardly knew.

He went on YouTube and searched for random encounter stories as was his favorite thing to listen to as he took the street that after a couple of minutes revealed a small park.

there was nothing special about it but Kevin liked going there because at this hour it was void of all people and he could really feel alone there.

After a couple seconds of hearing about some creepy stalker he decided to sit down at a empty bench as he closed his eyes allowing his thoughts to wonder.

He then sprung up as he swore he heard rustling behind him in the nearby dense shrubbery.

he quickly shrugged off the adrenaline but decided to walk around some more as he started to feel uneasy around that area.

But before he knew it he was greeted with a flash of green that caused him to slam onto the pavement cracking his skull open reality drifted away as he blacked out.

* * *

 **Hope you guys like the first chapter this has just been on my mind for a while anyway thanks for taking your time to read this and i will hopefully update soon Bye! :)**


	2. My Luck

Kevin sprung up panting, one hand on his head and the other felling the rest of his body.

he then winced in pain as he felt his head.

He grabbed what looked like a damp cloth and moved it to the side sitting up.

He sat still, his breathing easing as he looked around.

he appeared to be in the middle of the woods surrounded by tall lively trees on either side.

This lit up multiple red flags in his head.

Was i kidnapped, are they going to kill me, why do they want me?

the situations kept going through his head like a projector until he heard rustling behind him.

Adrenaline pumping through him he sprung up and turned around ready to meet his assailant.

" Not a good choice" he whispered half to himself as he got light headed and fell back down.

Panic seized it's grip on his body as his vision started to cloud up making everything look blotchy.

The rustling to Kevin's surprise stopped at the edge of the forest only to begin avian at the other side.

That's it i'm done he thought as more outcomes rolled though his head.

But before he could react his whole body tensed up as something covered his mouth and half guided half dragged him into the forest.

His whole body began to shake as fear engulfed him His body now riddled with cuts from the undergrowth.

After a couple seconds he mustered the courage to do the only thing he could and that was to bite whatever was holding him.

So without hesitation he clamped down his jaw as hard as he could only to hear a light annoyed voice in response.

" Ow" the voice screamed letting go momentarily.

This was his only chance to get to safety so he took it sprinting as fast as he could the other direction.

His blood drummed in his ears as his made it back to the clearing only to stop dead in his tracks.

It's not that there were to kidnappers he soon realized.

 _" there was only one... and i think they were trying to help me"_ he thought as he forward to see a large black bear shuffling it's way towards him.

He clenched his fist feeling dumb for not watching the nature documentaries with the rest of the family.

He stood as still as a rock as it's glare burned deep into his soul.

 _' this is it... this is my legacy...'_

His quick will was cut short as a large ball of plasma erupted in front of him blasting on impact knocking him back and causing the bear to run off.

He didn't even try to get up as he felt rooted to the ground.

He waited for his eyes to refocus only to see a green figure towering over him.

" Who are you" he managed to weakly sputter.

The figure straitened up looking at him clearly annoyed.

" it's...Peridot...You?"

* * *

 **hey sorry it was so short i just thought it was a good ending point anyway i hope you like it if you have any suggestions please leave a review i will make sure to respond back. But without further ado PEACE. :)**


End file.
